The secret genius
by Mahimooatthedisco
Summary: Cinna Ameranth is the quiet genius who loves fire, something that is forbidden to be used in his straw house. But why did he love it so much? Why was he part of the rebel's plot? Why did he care about designing? Everything started here, in the greenhouses of District 11, among the man eating mutts.


CONGRATULATIONS.

You have clicked on my second story ever.

Read and enjoy :)

Chapter 1: My home

* * *

I looked up at the clock and saw that it read 2:00 AM. I sighed. I guess I wouldn't be able to get more than two hours of sleep. Again. Holding up my latest design I looked over it one more time. It was worth it to stay up for this. The dress I drew was made of large petals. Dark pink, orange and red made a sunset of colors on the outfit. The ruffles on the sleeves and bottom of the dress were made to look like bunches of flowers. The shoes would be dark pink but it wouldn't matter because the dress covered any shoes. Tiny leaves outlined the neckline. The male counterpart were a dark green pants on a red and orange petal shirt. The buttons were leaves, and more leaves outlined the cuffs of the sleeves. A single yellow narcissus was pinned to the pocket. A vine was to be wrapped around one bare arm for both people. I hoped my sister would love her dress. I certainly liked my outfit for the harvest gathering. I was pretty sure that I could get most of the materials for the clothes since I wanted to make them out of real plants. There should be enough for me to buy in District 11. I only need small amounts of cloth for one thin layer on all the garments...

I yawned and decided that I should get a few hours of sleep. I needed rest for the day of work tomorrow. I was an extremely nimble worker, so I worked among the more exotic plants and man eating flowers. I could weed and water them without being harmed. My skill could also help me get all the materials that I wanted. Taking the supplies wasn't exactly stealing... Okay it was stealing, but I deserved a small amount of compensation for my dangerous work. It's going to be a while before any changes are made around here. The peacekeepers are far from fair. I sighed and laid down on the mat in my room. Before I knew it, I was dreaming about life far from District 11. I was designing in greater places and doing greater things.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of rustling papers.

"Cinna? Did you design these? They're fucking awesome!"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Cyan, why did you come in my room? I mean, you're my sister, and I love you, but still..."

"Oh, come on! You know you want me here." Cyan smiled and flung a notebook at me, "Draw stuff. You're good at it."

"I'm not sure if I should punch you or hug you right now."

"Hug."

"Punch."

Cyan rolled her eyes and looked down at my sketches. "Oooooooooooh are these for me?"

"Yeah. Do you like them?"  
Cyan nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll... borrow some vines from the greenhouse later. Okay?"

"Thanks."

"Now get up! You're gonna miss the first warm up for work!"

"Oh shit. Thanks for reminding me." I was truly scared. Missing the morning warm up could result in less food rations, or I could be whipped, or worse.

I flew out of my room and quickly dressed in my working clothes. Normally, the people working would wear a faded shirt and some overalls with a stiff straw hat. I was required to wear a jumpsuit so none of the material would get stuck in the plants' teeth and leave me as an easy meal. I don't think anybody cared that much. They just didn't want to lose another worker. I quite liked the jumpsuits though, after I made a few alterations of course.

As I ran into the dining room/living room/extra bedroom I noticed how conspicuous I was in my black jumpsuit. My dad had faded clothes, and everything else in the room was faded. The walls, the small amount of furniture, the wood on the table and even the grains on our plates were a dismal brown-grey. I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Cinna! You're finally here." My father was relieved.

"I'm sorry, I was just... tired." I didn't think my father would approve of me designing until two in the morning. It wasn't good for me and as he said it, I "seemed like a goddamn pussy."

"Had a lot of work, eh? It's fine, it'll keep you nice and strong. Instead of being a wimp."

My father narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. Something told me he didn't buy my excuse.

"Where's mom?"

"She had to go early to help with the bulldozer."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that everyone in my family specialized in something. I was the fast one who did the sticky jobs. My father was the strong one who helped with heavy duty work. My sister was the brains. She worked in the labs and helped with any scientific problems on the fields. My mother was a mechanic. She loved to work on the tools and different machines that the Capitol would send us to "help." It was mainly so they could get more food.

"Oh."  
"You better hurry up unless you want to get whipped. But if you do, take it like a real man." My father looked at me sternly.

Over the years I learned that it's better to just agree. Short and concise.

"Will do."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm super tired and i really want to go to bed BUT I love you guys (even though you don't review -.-) SOOOO i posted a chapter anyway**

**There seriously needs to be some more background stuff for Cinna. Really. He's an awesome character and ppl should really write about him more often. Oh ya nd I'm sorry if you hate the idea of Cinna being from district 11 but it's just I always imagined him as not being from the Capitol so... deal w/ it**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Or I shall unleash man eating plants on you bwahahahhahaha**

**REALLY. PLEASE. REIVEW.**

**Thank you ^.^**

**~Mahi-mahi**


End file.
